Dream
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Morpheus: The Beginning - 1987 According to ancient texts, Dream (Or Morpheus as he is often called) was born billions of years ago when sentient lifeforms began to dream. As one of the Endless, personifications of ideas and concepts that were tied to life, Dream was fated to oversee the Dreaming, land of dreams. Fun fact: For a brief time, Morpheus was also the King of Hell, given the realm by Lucifer in the early 80's before the Sandman and the Devil came up with an alternate plan of dividing Hell between its lords. Dream: 1987 - 2007 On October 12th, 1987, Dream was accidentally summoned by the Order of the Ancient Mysteries at the request of a pack of vampires known as the Abyssia. The occult sect had intended to summon Dream's sister, Death, but a global catastrophe broke her of the compulsion and the spell's energies instead summoned the next in the Endless' line of succession, Death's younger brother Dream. Imprisoned by arcane wards meant to imprison his older sister, Dream was unable to escape but was not able to be compelled by the fools who, still mistaking him for Death, used necromantic spells on him, to no avail. When the occultists failed to show results, Roderick and his vampire pack drank deep of the occultists and left the silent, scowling Dream imprisoned in the basement of Fawny Rig mansion, but not before taking his three tokens of power: His Dreamstone, Helm of Nightmares, and Sand of Sleep. Though the Order sent more to reside in the manor, they did not disturb the Dream's prison. They recognized him for what he was and chose not to risk damaging the seal for fear of incurring his wrath. The only respite he had from his prison was a mental link he had with Edward and Wesley Dodds, the scions of a pact Dream had made with their ancestors, but without knowing the location of his prison, they were little help to Dream, other than giving him some insight into the events of the world around him. Dream: 2007 - Present While investigating the demon Nergal's connection to the Resurrection Crusade, John Constantine and Ystina came to the manor of Fawny Rig, once the home of John's ancestor and Ystina's former lover. When the two found what was in the basement, Ystina recognized the Endless and John offered to break the seal that bound Dream to the circle if Dream agreed to help them locate John's missing niece. Dream agreed and used his restored power to provide the information immediately. Freed, Dream then went about restoring his kingdom, which had fallen into disrepair. Once he had seen to those urgent matters, Dream went to Constantine for help in finding his stolen relic. Though he did get his relics back, after several years the inner circle of Abyssia found means to ward themselves from his wrath. They have been a constant thorn in his immortal side ever since and Dream often keeps his raven, Matthew, busy with searching for leads on Abyssia. Now free for a little over a decade, Dream has restored himself and his kingdom to its former glory. I, for one, know I've been sleeping better since his return to greatness.Network Files: Dream of the Endless Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Dream's raven Matthew was once known as Matthew Cable in life. As a DEO Agent, Matthew was assigned to investigate the murder of Alec Holland. In the course of this, Matthew lost his body to a dark ritual that cast Matthew's soul to the Dreaming, where he would be trapped when his body was destroyed. Dream gave him a new body. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Dream has many flaws. He has trouble catching sarcasm and jests, causing him to often appear cold and humorless. Dream can also be insensitive, self-obsessed, and slow to forgive or forget trivial slights. He is also prone to harsh reactions when his relationships fail, often due to his ignoring of the Axiom. Threat Assessment Resources * Endless Physiology ** Enhanced Agility & Coordination ** Enhanced Awareness & Senses ** Enhanced Durability, Resilience, & Strength ** Immortality ** Metamorphosis ** Omnipotence (in the Dreaming) ** Sorcery ** Teleportation * Personified of Dream and Thought ** Grandmaster Psionic Ability * Dreamstone * Helm of Nightmares * Sand of Sleep Weaknesses * Adherence to the Axiom * Duty-bound * Potent Wards Trivia and Notes Trivia * The Dreaming (or the "Od") is the most well documented of the Endless residences for all of us visit it often, for it is where we all go when we dream and the plane from which all psychic phenomena are drawn. Due to the necessity of it, the Dreaming is also the most diverse and expansive of the Endless Realms. Besides the dreamers who enter it every night, there are the many resident arcana: thousands upon thousands of creatures from Cain and Abel (Keepers of Mysteries and Secrets respectively), Lucien the Librarian, Mervyn Pumpkinhead the Janitor, and a slew of dreams and nightmares including the Corinthian (nightmare), Fiddler's Green (dreamscape), and Dream's spies and scouts in the form of ravens. Of course, The Dreaming itself seems to be alive and is always changing, it's quite malleable especially to the caress of Dream's power. ** His housekeeper is called Nuala and he has a pet call Gatekeeper. Tenants of the Dreaming are Eve, Cain, Abel, Erzulie, Fashion Thing and Rover. * Dream's sigil is the Dream Helm which he usually only wears when heading into battle or at a time when he wants to be seen as a fearsome god, however, Dream actually possesses multiple objects of power. Three to be exact. One of them is a sand pouch, that tool often associated with the mythical Sandman, the sands which he sprinkles over the eyes to induce sleep and dreams. And his most powerful tool is the Dreamstone, a gem of immense power. * Whereas the other Endless could not really be bothered by mortals or at least befriending them, Dream has sought multiple mortal lovers and gained several mortal friends as well. Wesley Dodds is one such example, receiving powerful mental gifts from Dream on a nightly basis. All natural psychics could be said as being touched by Morpheus, especially those gifted with the ability of Lucid Dreaming, which gives them great power inside the Dreaming (though only a mere fraction of Dream's own). ** Among his lovers were Killala of the Glow, Nada, Calliope, Titania, Alianora and Thessaly. * Each of the Endless also has a personal fifth restriction defined in the Axiom. Dream can never take the life of a mortal except in the instance of a dream vortex.Dinkley Files: The Endless * He is in possession of one of the few known Dreamstones, the one tied to our reality, a ruby known as the Materioptikon. He wears it on the lapel of his coat. Links and References * Appearances of Dream * Character Gallery: Dream Category:Characters Category:Endless Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Shapeshifting Category:Teleportation Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:The Dream Team Members Category:Black Hair Category:Variable Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Power Limitation Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Unique Physiology Category:Endless Family Category:The Od